In packaged application practices, generic software applications provided by third party vendors, for example, International Business Machines, Oracle and SAP are customized to meet individual customer site's information technology (IT) needs. Such practice method may initially include the process of blueprinting, i.e., a design phase that determines the differences between the generic software and what is needed for the particular customer, and may also involve modifying the generic software to meet the needs of that customer. Currently, such practices are performed manually by the individuals involved in the project by traditional methods such as talking to other team members, emailing, and other such communication methods to discover the specific needs of a particular site or customer and determine what documents of the generic software need to be modified. That is, there are no known tools that would facilitate automation of blueprinting.